Trouble
by TheOtaku Akatsuki
Summary: Quatre and Serenity has been separated into another dimension. Now Sere is going to go back and join Quatre on their pranks. Serequatre pairing.
1. Chapter 1

** Trouble**

One night a young girl was walking on the beach. She had beautiful blonde hair done in an unusual way. Two buns on each side of her head and the rest flowing down. She wore a pink tank top with a white sweater. Blue jeans and tennis shoes. The young girls name was Serena Tsukino, but her real name was Serenity Aton and was taken from another dimension.

"I wonder how Q-chan is doing?" She thought.

Memory

Two children were playing and laughing.

"Hey, Q-chan? Can you stay forever in one place?" the girl asked.

"Hmmm...ya sure you can. But, you gotta go places too!"the boy replied.

"Well, for me. I want to stay here forever with you!"

"Ok Sere, well never be apart, no matter what."

"Ok, promise?"

"Promise."

End Memory

'Oh Q-chan I miss you so much...'

GW Dimension

A boy walked around in a garden at night. He was blonde and wore a white t-shirt and slacks.

'Rena...I miss you so much...when are you coming back? If you do, we'll have fun again...pranks...haha.'

Memory

SPLASH!

There stood a drenched Rashid covered from head to toe in water that was spilled on him from a bucket from above. Child laughter echoed throughout the halls.

'Another prank, should have known.' Thought Rashid.

End Memory

SM/GW Dimension

Quatre and Sere together thought the same thing ' I would love to be with you again...' as they both looked up into the beautiful night sky.

_My next chapter will be out as soon as I have time to typed it up. Review._


	2. Questions and Answers

QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS

I think some of you are wondering how did Sere get taken to the Sailor Moon world when she is suppose to be in the Gundam world. Well, she was born in the Gundam world but was taken from there at age 4 to the Sailor Moon world. You would all ask "Is it Pluto's doing?" I was sure most of you would ask that.

Well, I'd say it's a trick question. Most of the stories would have been Pluto's doing but this time it was her dead mother Queen Selenity (or was it Queen Serenity?) of the moon. She says that she needs to be in the other time period and another dimension, she is needed there to help fight for peace. Then later, throughout the years Sere got tired of being in the Sailor Moon world so she made a wish upon the crystal to take her home to the Gundam world to re-unite with her long time friend Quatre.

Then, another question came to mind. "How about her parents? Would they find out that she's gone?" Again a trick question. I think her parents wouldn't know that she would be gone. Once she had made the wish to the crystal. The crystal would have erased the memories of her ever being in their world, so that she would had never existed.

Last question would be " How about her friends/scouts? Would they know?" That would be a good question to ask. I would say that Pluto knew all along that she would leave since she is the time guardian. Pluto would have to erase thier memories or her just like Sere's parents. Also, they might know if they feel the crystal's energy, but, I would say the crystal put up a force field so no-one would sense the crystal's energy.

_That's all for now for Questions and Answers. Say tuned for 'Found' next. Review if u want._


	3. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If I did I would have been wealthy.

Plus, I know it isn't so funny in the beginning, but, it is the intro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Found

Serena walked along the sandy beach, 'Crystal please send me back to Q-chan's world please...' The crystal glowed and she disappeared and landed on a sandy beach again, only another dimension.

He suddenly jerked his head up that the others turned his way.

"Hey Q-man, you ok?" asked Duo.

"No...she can't be." He whispered.

Before Duo could reply or get up, Quatre ran fromthe room. The others looked at each other and ran after him and followed him into the van.

"Winner, what and where are you going?" Asked Wufei.

"I got to find her."Was all he said.

The others decided not to question him. ' But he better give us some answers later.' they all thought.

To their curiosity he dreove em' all to the beach. Quatre quickly got out and ran down the beach.

"Where do you think-" Duo asked but was cut off.

"Lets find out." replied Heero.

They found Quatre kneeling down beside a girl about their age and Quatre was holding onto her tightly.

'You're finally back.. I am so happy..I feel lonely without you, but now after all these years you're back.' Quatre thought.

Tears ran down his face as he held onto her. Her eyes slowly open to reveal 2 crystal blue eyes like his.

''Q-chan..." She whispered.

"Oh Sere ou don't know how much I have missed you."

"I'm back and hope so for good."

"I hope so."

"Hey, Q-man you forgetting something here?" Duo said ruining the perfect moment.

"Rena, I want to introduce you to my friends Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and you know Duo." Quatre said.

"Hello everyone, your questions will be answered soon." She replied.

"You with the braid...are you a girl or a boy?" She asked.

The guys bursted out laughing and Duo just fummed.

"Lets get back now."Replied Quatre.

The group left and Duo was behind still fumming. The ride back was fun since Duo was being teased. Plus, Heero and Trowa actually laughed!

"Boy Quatre this place really hasn't changed since the last time I was here, but I know for sure I'll still get lost." She Exclaimed.

"Yea, well I hoped that if you do come back, I wouldn't change a thing. I left it all the way it was since you left." Quatre said and blushed.

"Master Quatre..." Rashid trailed off as he caught sight if Sere. 'Oh no trouble.' He thought.

"Well Rashid you haven't changed ...still a giant as ever." Sere replied.

"Yes, and you changed a lot." He said and added silently ' And there will be more trouble here since you're here now.'

"Yes, Rashid?" Asked Quatre.

"Uh...nevermind." he muttered.

Rena giggled as she looked to Quatre. She had an evil glint in her eyes, Quatre caught what it meant.'Now that she's here, life won't be so boring any more.' He thought as he smiled the same evil smile she had on her.

Everyone caught site of those two smiling and they all thought the same exact thing.'Oh boy.. is this going to be bad.' Except the 2 blondes. They both disappeared somewhere to come up with a plan.

"Boys, I should warn you all."Rashid started.

"About what?" Duo asked.

"Those two blondes... they have mischeif and genius minds to come up with pranks that can fool the greatest prankers and everyone." Rashid said.

"So, we can take em'...especially that weak onna." Wufei replied.

"I wouldn't say that out loud if I were you." Warned Rashid.

"Why?"

"..."

SMACK!

THUMP!

Everyone turned around and there lay Wufei with a red hand mark on his cheek and unconscious on the floor.

"We have a challenge everyone." Heero replied.

How did u ppl like that? I'll try to update the others as soon as I get ideas for pranks. I'm not so good though but I'll try my best. Review please.


	4. Victim 1Rashid

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (Except for some anime stuff all over my bedroom.)

Chapter 2-Victim 1- Rashid

"So ... what do you think they're up to now?" Asked Duo.

Silence

More Silence

"Can one of you guys say something? Rashid?" Duo asked again.

Silence

"Planning a prank on us. I think." Rashid replied after a long silence.

"Oh..." Was all Duo could say.

The other guys started wondering what they could do.

"We should be on alert." Trowa finally said.

Duo was stunned.

"Woah! That's the first time you ever said anything!" Duo cried.

"..." Heero fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Wufei just muttered under his breath.

'What could they be planning...?' Everyone thought.

Quatre and Sere

"Okay, here's the plan." Sere started.

(You'll all know about it in the next chap.)

The two blondes started their scheme on their first victim.

DUN DUN DUN...RASHID

Rashid P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway until I came upon something that happens to block my way. A box or some kind. I tried to lift it, open it, nothing. I can't even lift it. I saw a thin layer of tape. I ripped it off and out came some...one and I screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and I think I fainted...for the first time in my life.

Quatre and Sere

"Wow, went better than I thought. My very first time witnessing Rashid scream and faint." Replied an astonished Sere.

"Yeah, we better go, the others must have heard him so they'll be comming." Quatre replied. Just as he said so, a stampede come their way.

"Lets make a run for it." Cried Quatre.

So, they both ran from the sight and hid somewhere far away and the boys just came along.

"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Duo.

_Well? What do you ppl think? I stayed up late doing it so I couldn't really think right. But, tried my best. Review please._


	5. Victim 2 Duo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Victim 2 - Duo

"Oh man did you see his face?" laughed Quatre as tears sprung into his eyes.

"Oh yea." Cried Sere.

The duo laughed until thier ribs hurt and tears running down their faces. This went on for awhile.

-Flashback-

They both hid themselves in a box and put on scary make-up and costumes. They waited until he opens up and 'pop'! (goes the weasel) they were hoping enough for a heart attack but both got a faint instead.

(I couldn't come up with anything.)

-End flashback-

The other boys just put Rashid to bed, then Duo cried out "Who's their next victim!"

"Calm yourself." says an overly calm Heero.

"..." Trowa as always.

"Baka." You all should know Wufei.

-Q&S-------

"Next victim Duo." They both grinned evilly.

"What should we do?"

"I know! Dress him up, and you should know Q-chan."

"Ooooh, I see, and make-up?"

"Oh yea."

"You really are evil Sere."

"I know I am."

--Boys---

"What should we do to them? Asked Trowa.

"I have no clue, and this is the first time I see Rashid faint ..." Replied Heero.

"Why don't I just talk them out...er...nevermind." Duo said as he trailed off as he got the 'looks'.

As they were discussing, the 2 blondes went to wait in Duo's room with the supplies and everything.

"Once Duo goes through the door we duck tape his mouth shut and we dress him up. Ok with that?"

"Oh, I'm ok with it alright...hehehe..."

"Guys, I'm gonna go to my room now...and be on alert if anything goes wrong." Duo said.

He recieved nods.

As he went toward his room he got a feeling somethings not right but brushed it off. As he entered the room...all he saw was 2 blurs of blondes and before he could scream he was duck taped shut.

"Now Duo listen and don't move so that nothing bad will happen to you." Sere said.

"Yes Duo, nothing will happen to you if you listen to us." Quatre added.

They began to undress and dress him, put make-up on him, and other stuff like that. An hour later their work is finally done.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Quatre said teasingly.

Duo wore a red spagetti strap dress, ankle length, red high heels, and make-up. Plus everything on him to make him look lady like. They pushed him out the door to the room the boys are in.

"Now you make yourself known." Whispered Quatre as he ran behind a vase next to Sere.

All Duo could do was managed was a squeak and the boys turned to him shocked. Heero and Trowa looked like a fish out of water with their mouth open and closing. Wufei on the other hand isn't looking so good...he got a massive nose-bleed.

How was that ppl? It took me 2 days to do it and now I'm tired since it is 1am in the morning. Review ppl!.


	6. Victim3Wufei Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just borrowing._

Ch 4 - Victim 3-Wufei

So, on with the story. Wufei was in his room trying (or still trying to) stop his massive nose-bleed, and muttering things like "Baka..you got me into this mess and you have got to be a girl. Ha! I blame you everything that happens to me."

Quatre and Sere talking to each other in walkie talkies.

"Sere are you near the target? Over."

"Yep, and still trying to stop the nose-bleed. Over."

"Ok, you know what to do. Over."

"Yep. Over."

Sere went to knock on Wufei's door. "Wufei!" she screamed.

"What onna!"

"Come on out I want to show you something."

"Well the answer's no."

"Please?"

"...fine..."

Wufei came out with several tissues to stop his poor bleeding nose.

"Now follow me." Sere said as she walked down the hall to the garden. There she made a basket entirely out of flowers from the garden along with several other stuff.

"You made me come out here just to see all of this stuff?"

While she was distracting him, Quatre went into his room and put hair tie dye in his shampoo. (Can you guess what color?)

Also, switched his soap with tie dyed color soap so he will have matching hair and skin color. (Guess a color.) Quickly, he finished that and sneaked back out just in time to see Wufei coming in the house to take a shower.

Quatre and Sere

"So?"

"Brilliant."

"Hn.."

"Would you like to go out to eat and come back later?"

"Sure Q-chan."

The two blondes then went out to eat and come home later just to see the colored Wufei and the other g-boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I won't have much time to update and I'm kinda busy and I reeeeeaaalllllllyyyyyy want to go to State Fair next week. Plus, I have to work also.

You ppl will find out what happens next.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei: You made me get tie dyed!

Duo: Wow...now that's something that I would love to see...

Wufei:(Death glare)

Sere and Quatre:(Snickers...giggle)

Wufei: Stupid blondes...

Sere and Quatre: You got something against blondes!

Stoic-Girl-of-Anime-Fantasy: I think he's just jealous since blondes have better looks...or something...

Sere and Quatre: Thank you!

Now ppl **Review** plz and don't mind Wufei, he's just grumpy.

Wufei: Why you...!


	7. Victim3Wufei Part 2

**WARNING: BEWARE FOR MENTAL IMAGES OF WUFEI LATER PPL!**

As the two blondes were out, Wufei was in the shower. Then, ten seconds later the shower was turned off, there was a shriek (I don't know if he can shriek)/scream/yell from Wufei, "WINNER! YOU AND YOUR BAKA ONNA ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

In another room, three doors down to the left.

"..." - Trowa.

"twitch..." - Heero.

"...Was that Wu-man?" - Duo.

The boys heard stomping in the hallway and a slam at the door they were in. They heard a growl, so they turned around and saw the most absurb and hilarious sight of Wufei standing before them. Wufei was just in a towel wrapped around his waste, has bright pink skin, and fuscia hair...(might give u a mental image).

Trowa and Heero's eyes both widen a centimeter a fraction and looked like this o.0 or o0 and Duo ...well he just bursted out laughing his head off. Then, they all heard a door slam open and close and heard voices.The g-boys peered down the stairs.

"Oooooh...Q-chan that was soooo gooood..."

"Mmmmm...want to do that again?"

That was all they heard until Duo said " Ugh...I'm not asking this time..ok?"

Sere and Quatre

"Q-chan, I want to see Wufei..."

"Soon, ok? wink " Quatre said as he touched her hips. Sere just pushed closer to him. The two blondes know the g-boys were close by watching and listening. So, they decided to play with them a little bit.

G-Boys

"What the heck?" - Wufei.

"twitch..." - Heero.

"Twitch...Twitch" - Trowa.

"Oh...my gosh..." - Duo.

"One of us is next Barton." Heero pointed out. Trowa just meerly nodded.

Footsteps stopped. They looked up 'crap!' they all thought.

Wufei looked terrified. "oh Wufeu how colorful of you." Sere gushed.

"Hmmm...yesssss..." Quatre hissed.

The two blondes laughed and walked away.

"Oh how colorful." - Duo.

"Shut Maxwell." - Wufei.

"What are those blondes doing?" - Trowa.

"..." - Heero.

"Hey, author how long does this stuff stay on me?" - Wufei.

"I'm not sure but at least 2 weeks." - Stoic-Girl-of-Anime-Fantasy.

"Hahaha Wu-mans gonna stay like that for a long time." - Duo.

"Grrr.." - Wufei.

--

**Review** and stay tuned for **Victim 4 - Trowa** ppl.


	8. Day Off Pranks

Day Off Pranks 10:45 pm

Trowa's thoughts

'Why can't I sleep? ' sigh' Must be those two blondes. But what could they do to me?'

Quatre and Sere in the same bedroom (Just go with the flow, don't ask y cause I'm not answering)

"Q-chan can you sleep?"

"Mmm...no..I can't think of what to do with Trowa."

"Yea, why don't we take a day off from all this?"

"Yea, it is getting tougher and tiring too."

"Wanna sleep in?"

"Heck yea! I can't defey a good nights sleep!"

Just so you know they both are snuggled up in the same bed. I might make this a Quatre and Sere fic.

In the other rooms of the g-boys.

Heero

'Better take 2 guns with me just in case of those two for tomorrow. Even if I'm not a victim yet, and I won't be embarrassed like them.'

Wufei

'I can't believe I am still tie dyed. I'll bring an extra gun with my kanata with me tomorrow just in case for those two.'

Duo

'I'll make smoke bombs first thing in the morning just in case for the blondies.'

Rashid

'I think I'll take a gun and a butcher knife with me tomorrow, to be on the safe side for those two mischief blondes who nearly gave me a heart-attack last time.'

Trowa

'Should I bring ninja stars or daggers? Hn..I'll take both.'

(There will be NO KILLING in this.)

Everyone snuggled up and slept the night away. The servants evacuated the mansion just in case. They already did a few hours ago since they had seen enough of those 2 blondes.

Breakfast 8:45 am

"Where are those two blondes! I want to kill them!(I won't let that happen!) " Yelled Wufei. (He still is tie dyed.)

"I see them still in bed so they must be sleeping in." Replied Rashid.

"Ok guys what do u have with you?" Asked Duo.

They had this all planned out.

Heero took out 2 guns (silencer).

Trowa took out his ninja stars and daggers.

Wufei took out his kanata and gun (silencer).

Duo took out smoke bombs.

Rashid lastly took out his gun and butcher knife.

Everyone stared at him. Then Wufei asked, " A butcher knife?" Rashid just shrugged.

"Smoke bombs?" Asked Heero.

"Hey could be for immediate escape." Defended Duo.

"Now this is all settled and lets act normal but not too narmal so then they'll get suspicious."Trowa explained.

Everyone parted to their own stuff.

In a lab somewhere.

"I wonder if the boys are enjoying themselves with Sere there?" Wondered Dr. J.

"I bet u 20 bucks for disaster." Replied Pluto.(u all should know)

"I bet u all 10 bucks if they all have fun together." Replied Dr. M. (Just made up.)(Male)

"I bet 10 bucks if...(pause) ...Sere kissed one of them." Butted in Dr. P. (Female)

"...I bet 50 bucks if Sere will be with Quatre pulling pranks on the boys..." Smirked Dr. J.(All should know)

"Well, have to see what happens then, shall we?" Replied Pluto.

(Ohhhh, I bet this story turned out hilarious...10 Bucks! Naw..I'm nearly broke now...and besides I'm not old enough to gamble...yet...and everyone knows this is hilarious so y ask? ...anyway I win!Yahooo!)

Q and S 11:15 am

Sere was first to awake before Quatre "Q-chan time to wake up." Quatre just mumbled something and rolled over.(Now that's a good boy...) "Fine be that way." SO she got up and to the bathroom to do whatever she does in the morning.

15 minutes later.

Quatre got up.

"Sere?"

"Bathroom!"

"Hn..."  
"You can use it when I'm done which is now." Sere replied as she came out to get dressed. Quatre went in and got out later to get dressed as well. They both went down stairs and ignored to what was going around them.

"Today's our day off so we will enjoy it."

"Right back at cha!"

They ate breakfast and spent the day resting and enjoying each other's company.

As the day continues, Sere and Quatre had a picnic at the park alone...(Kiss?) just the two of them.

I don't wanna write, too lazy and hand hurts... Played a few games and the day surrendered to night.

Quatre flopped down on the bed exausted.

"Sere, this day is the best ever, it was so fun and enjoying with you."

He recieved no answer from her because she was already asleep.

'You look so peaceful when you sleep.' Quatre thought.

Quatre brushed a strand of loose hair from her face and kissed her in the lips for good night.

G-boys

'So, far nothing happened but, I got to be on alert and on guard.' - Heero.

'This butcher knife is bothering me, but I have to be on guard and watch out.' - Rashid.

'Where's that onna and Winner! I bet they're still having fun but not for long. My kanata is getting heavy.' - Wufei.

'These daggers and ninja stars are itching me and getting heavy. What are they doing now.? - Trowa.

'My smoke bombs are starting to stink , I guess I'll show em' away and make new ones, but, 'sigh' they took me forever to make them...' - Duo.

The g-boys had better watch out except for Quatre but especially for Trowa.

Quatre and Sere slept peacefull throughout the night. The g-boys...well...not so peaceful...

"AHHHH!NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT...NOOOOOOO!" Screamed Duo in his sleep.

&&&&&&&&

**_Review...!_**Tell me what u think and I know some of u r disappointed that I didn't write about Trowa, but I have no idea, So, give me some ideas and I'll thank u by mentioning u in my story. Ok?


	9. Victim4Trowa

Victim 4- Trowa

Early in the morning Quatre and Sere sneaked into Trowa's bedroom. Sere used some kind of sleeping spell on him so he won't wake up from the noise and the stuff they're gunna do to him. It was 4am in the morning, she and Quatre got permanent markers to draw on his face.

"Quatre why don't you do the honors?"

"My pleasure..."

Quatre drew on his face softly but quietly to make sure it is all perfect. He put the red on his lips as lipstick but not too close that he can taste it. The blue as the eyeshadow, black as the mascara, green as tattoos around his face, pink drawen on his cheeks as blush, and metallic colors were put into his hair as strips. Half hour later, they're done and went back to sleep.

7am

Later, Trowa woke up and went to take a shower half asleep, 15 minutes laterhe got out the shower and looked in the mirror to see something that he didn't expect. He shrieked so loud that would put Relena to shame (not that I think it would happen.) but woke the whole house up. He was in the bathroom with a towel on and facing the cracked mirror. Everyone ran to him except for u know who (the blondes).

"Barton! Was that u!" - Wufei

"Yo, bud what's up?" - Duo

"Hn." - Heero

"..." - Rashid

The two ischievious blondes were in the bedroom laughing to death right now and faces blue with merriment.

Trowa came out clothed a minutes later and the others ...well...trying really hard to not laugh but unsuccessfully.

"Take me to them now..."Was the deadly reply. ----;;

They all went to or busted into their room and saw what put then all into a nose bleed except Duo he just gaped, they were both having a make-out session...then they quickly slammed the door and ran back to their rooms.

"Now Q-chan, that is what I call a fake-out make-out." Quatre was slightly stunned and dazed.

"So, did u or did u not see Trowa's face? Wow you have done greatly Q-chan!"

"Thanks, its all in a days work and also having 29 sisters does teach you somethings too."

"I need to find myself a mask to cover this hideous face, even alchohol doesn't get this stuff off!" Cried Trowa. So, then he ran like a maniac so no one would see this face of his...until he finds a mask to put over it.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Tell me what you all think and stay tuned for...Last Victim Heero! Then, epiloge for Quatre and Sere as maybe a couple.


	10. Last Victim Heero

The Last Victim - Heero

"Sere, what do you plan to do next?"

"I know what I'm planning to do, and all you have to do is set up the cameras in Heero's bedroom."

"..Er...okay...just tell me please?"

"...(blank stare)...I'm going to disguise myself as Relena Peacecrap... er... I mean Peacecraft so I am going to pretend to seduce him...inside so..you will be video taping all of it."

"Ooooh..." 'Don't be jealous Quatre, its just a joke...joke..yes a joke...nothings gunna happen...'

Sere waves hand infront of his face. "Yoohoo Q-chan...? You in there?"

He snaps out of it. " Oh yea I was thinking that you are such a goood planner...yea...hehe.." (sweatdrop) 'Oh..yea...like she believes me..good going Winner..'

"Okay, Q-chan. Thanks!"

'Phew that was a close one..' while whiping perspiration from his forehead.

(Oooooh a jealous Quatre...hehehehe)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------!

'Oh kami... where's my gun!...shit...' Thought Heero.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------$$$$$$$$$$

'This bottle says it can get rid of tye dye!...no wait a sec...oh no...I got the wronge bottle!...crap!' Thought Wufei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No dress...no make-up...ahh...no...no wait a sec!...no no no no no!...NOOOOO! AAHHHHHH!' Duo's nightmare but it's 10 in the morning.

--------------------------------------------------------

'No blondes...wonderful...I hope I don't wake - up...huh! What's that...no way...NO! i won't fall for that a-...(Jack-in-a-box coming right at him..)...NNNOOOOO! NOW I WANT TO WAKE - UP!' Rashid's nightmare.

-----------------------------------------------------

'So far quiet...maybe their taking a break...then maybe I can come up with a plan for them...wait am I sleeping?...no...yes..no...YES I AM SLEEPING!' Trowa's thoughts.

Quatre in Heero's room putting up tiny cameras to tape the scene while Sere gets ready. ( I will not kill Heero, its just a prank...)

Sere was in her room with her disguise pen. 10 secs later she was Relena. 'Now to practice her wail in the sound proof room.' she thought as she sneaked down to the room. 'Hope the glass doesn't crack/break...if there is windows in there...'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Alright its done, now since she is practicing I'll tell her to come up here later...what am I missing...okay lets see...Heero's gun is in our room in her underwear drawer(shudder)...switched Wufei's tye dye remover bottle with tye dye...and the others okay...'

Sound proof room.

Big breath. "HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERROOOOOOOO!"

"Hmmm...that sounds good enough."

Door opens Quatre walks in. "Its ready."

"ok"

Sneaks back up and Heero is already in his room searching for his missing gun...

Sere goes to the front door while Quatre opens up and then closes..."HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO!" Sere screamed as best as she could.

Rashid, Duo, and Trowa wakes up from nightmare/dream...Heero ... well is locked inside his room with no way out but the windows that were glued shut. Wufei slipped in the shower stall and was knocked unconcious. Quatre winced as his eardrums pops...er well..almost...

'Wow...I think I did do that well enough to be Relena. Now up to his room...'

Sere...Relena ran up to his room and opens and closed the door...(Oh no...)

Quatre ran upstairs and listened through the door and while he does that everyone including Wufei who was concious again peered through their doors...at Heero's ...where Quatre was...they all heard a thump..a scream...a few cursings...and 3 secs later their was a string of curses with 5 languages to it...a groan...a slap...another thump...a shriek...another groan...cursings again...and thump...and another slap...(I don't want to describe what happend cause yopu already know its violent)

"What the heck wa that about?" Asked Trowa.

"I don't think I wanna know" Duo replied.

"Winner..." Wufei started.

"Don't ask me cause I don't know what happens." Quatre replied.

"Must be bad..." Rashid replied.

A few minutes later Relena steps out and out the door. Quatre followed her.

'...' was all that said in the other's minds.

"Hey Sere?"

"Here! Hhehehehe"

"Woah what was that? You had me worried."

"Oh don't worry you'll see it in the screen." She replied while trying to stop the laughter.

"Okay...I will..."

Right now Heero is unconcious just to let you all know that.

In a lab somewhere else...

"Yes! I won!" Shouted the doctors that won. The ones that won were all of them plus Pluto. (And me! But, I get no money...)

Back to the G-boys and blondes.

Quatre and Sere watched the tape and at the end they were blue turning a slight purple color from laughing and gasping for air and so on for all the laughing that has been for the last 5 minutes...

Heero...

'Ow...my head hurts...wait..d d did Relena did what I thought she just did?...OH MY GOD! I got seduced by Relena!'

Now he just sat there and fainted again.

---- - ------------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 0 0 9 9 9 8 8 8 7 7 7 7 6 6 6 5 5 5 4 4 4 3 3 3 2 2 2 2 1 1 1

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Tell me what you think! Plus I need to know what I should do to Quatre and Sere next. Later AlliGators!


	11. Quatre got Pranked

A/N: I do not own anything.

**Quatre got Pranked**

"Hey, Q-chan are you there?"

Silence

'Hm, he must be somewhere or out…oh well I guess I'll have to do something…or I can do a prank on him. Yes, that's a good idea, he won't know what hit him and if he really does like me that much why doesn't he say it?'

Sere went down to the basement where all junk are there so she looked through there and found some stuff she wanted. Some masks, paint, boxes, streamers, a large net, and some other things that she would need.

"Ok now all that I had to do is get him to go in there where my trap would be set up."

She pinned up the large net in the high ceiling with some blown up balloons and streamers. Near the top of the door would be a bucket of balloon filled paint and water. The floor layed transparent sheets of paper that are clear and slippery. At the far left corner was the closet that had been cleaned out and filled with balls like basketballs, baseballs, soccer balls, footballs, golf balls, and all those big and small kinds of balls. So, when he opens it he will be tumbled down by an avalanche of balls. On the walls were masks hung all over. Also, connected to the giant net was a string on the floor so Q-chan would just need to step on it and all of the above would fall.

"Now that's what I call a prank. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sere laughed maniacally.

Somewhere where Quatre was.

"How am I going to say this to her….how bout I but something for her that says what I feel for her so then I don't have to say it. Yea that's what I'll do."

So he basically is at the mall and looking around.

"Oh no, what am I going to buy her! A ring? A teddy bear? A new set of clothes to please her?" Quatre cried.

Back to Sere

"Now everything is all set. Now call his cell and he'll be on his way!"

She dialed Q-chan's cell 1-235-334-8967 (don't try it, I just made it up).

"Ring ring….ring ring….Now who's calling me ….Hello?…oh yea….um no….WHAT!…I"LL BE RIGHT THERE!" So he ran out the mall and drove home as fast as he can without getting a speeding ticket at 105 mph.

Here's the actual conversation.

Q: Hello?

S: Hi, so you're out.

Q: Oh yea

S: Doing anything?

Q: um no

S: Well, I kinda fell down the stairs and I can't get up so I had to crawl…

Q: WHAT!

S: Yea, um so can you come home and help? And the aid supplies are in our room.

Q:I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!

Beeeep

Sere just stared at the phone strangely. "Weird…."

VOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Quatre's car sped through the high way and so far surprisingly no police car was following him.

Sere then heard a loud bang downstairs and saw Quatre coming up the stairs and into the bedroom and she quickly closed the door. She then heard a scream.

It goes like this:

AHHHHHHH!

CRASH

CRACK

BAM

THUD

BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE (The balls were suppose to bounce all over the place)

THUD

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

What really happened was Quatre ran into the room which he got dunked by the bucket of water/paint balloons, slipped on the sheets and falls flat on his face and then a whole bunch of stuff fell on top of him, he grabbed the closet door and opened it and got tumbled down by the balls, and then got up and saw the masks. He blinked trough the wetness and he again slipped on the floor again and again and again for about 5 minutes until he gave up and screamed…"SERE! YOU DID THIS I KNOW IT NO ONE CAN DO THIS EXCEPT FOR YOU!" He was covered in streamers and paint and junk. His face was red beneath all the paint on his face and water on his hair.

Sere outside the door heard it so she was kneeling over in laughter. The other boys were at her side now and laughing with her. Having Quatre scream was a first.

Trowa came by and asked " What's going on here, I just heard a girl scream in despair."

Sere managed to say " The girls scream in despair you heard belongs to Q-chan, I just played a prank on him."

"But, then he screams like a girl?" He asked incredously.

"Yep!" Then they all laughed. Quatre will need a shower or bath later.

"How did you come up with such an idea?" Asked Duo.

"Well, it really depends if you have a good brain or not, but you don't really need to be smart to pull off a stunt like that." Sere replied.

"Sere, I **_WILL_** get you back for what you did, and you better watch it too." Quatre said through the door on the other side.

"Ooooh, I'm scared."

"You had better be."

---------------------------(A/N/ This chapter was kinda easy but took me 2 days to finish since I have school and everything. And I'm doing this during school now. 

The other guys left to do their own stuff. Did I forget to mention that Sere installed a hidden camera in the bedroom?

Once Quatre is taking a shower which is now she sneaked in and took the camera with the video tape with her and puts it in a secret spot/place where Quatre and the boys would never dared to look in. (I don't wanna say it)

In the shower where a naked Quatre is. (ooohhh, you perverted ppl out there.)

In the shower you will hear some cursings or maybe a string of curses coming from him and some other stuff.

"mumble does she really think that she can get away with this? Mumble mumble I'll show her."

Where ever Sere is.

Sere is now in the living room with the other boys and talking.

"Now do you guys want to see what really happens in the room?"

Everyone nodded their heads and even Rashid.

"Ok, well here it is." She pushed play and the movie started. The whole time then they were all laughing so hard they were kneeling over and turning a blue color and a nice shade of purple and holding their aching ribs.

"I haha think that hahahaha my heart is gunna blow…hahahaha" Duo managed to laugh out.

"Shut up….I want to black mail him and so I'm gunna put this on the internet." Replied Heero.

"I'm gunna make some posters and sell em' " Duo said.

I'm going to go along and black mail him, how bout you guys?" Asked Sere.

"I'm going." Wufei replied.

Trowa just nodded.

In ten minutes the laughter died and they all dried their tears and get back up from the floor. By then Quatre should have just finished with his shower.

Sere quickly hid it and went back to the others. Quatre came down with bright pink hair. Then, the laughter started all over again.

" Hahahahaha very funny, NOT. Sere…"

"Oooppsie daisy, I think I forgot all about that…"

"Grrrr…."

"Yo, Q-man that hair matches your red face ya know that?" Duo replied.

"Well, its better than having matching skin!"

"Hey!"

"Now boys why don't we all just get going to do whatever we do and talk about this later."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

So, they all walked off except for Rashid?

"Sere I want to watch it again and I think the others would like to see it too." He said pointing to the group of people.

"Ok, lets all watch this again but beware…." So then they all went to another room where ever that is and watched it and soon laughter could be heard throughout the whole mansion.

..

Tada! How did you all think of that guys? I really think that I took my time to do it so it would be great for you guys to read. **Review **and tell me what you all think of it. Thanx.

So remember to: **Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **

Wufei: Is the tie dye off?

Trowa: Is this marker coming off?

Stoic-Girl-of-Anime-Fantasy/ Sere: No to both questions.

Wufei and Trowa: Damn!


	12. Quatre's Revenge

Quatre's Revenge

A/N: I do not own any of these characters.

**Remember to read Important Message at the bottom.**

-----------------------------------------------------

Quatre's P.O.V/Thoughts

' Grrrrr...how dare she make my hair pink!'

'I mean come on, any color but PINK!'

By now he was sobbing in his room and complaining about his hair the color of Bubble Gum. Then, an idea popped in his head.

'Ah, yes she will pay...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Now he was laughing like a evil scientist or in my opinion an evil maniac.

Sere's P.O.V/Thoughts

"Now that Quatre's taken care of maybe I can have some other fun with the guys...but maybe not I mean they did have enough toture and Wuffie is still a colorful person and to think I heard all those colorful words come out of his mouth while he was in the shower." She said as she walked down the hall to the backyard or garden. (Haha Wuffie!)

Wufei's P.O.V

'Now that she is gone I can go back to finding that tye-dye remover...boy is it gunna be painful. . . . '

Duo's P.O.V

'I can't believe that I wore a dress...though I think I did look pretty...no no no bad Duo...don't be checking yourself out..that's just so wrong...ugh...'

Trowa P.O.V

'How do I get rid of this permanant marker on me...my face is already scrubbed raw...' Which is true, his face is red from all the scrubbing he has done that morning. 'What did she use on me!'

Heero's P.O.V

'Relena...(shivers)...I got seduced by Relena! (sob...which is something u dont see everyday Heero crying) ...Why Relena!'

-----------------------------------------+

Back to Quatre...or...Dr. Evil...

"Now I need some confettie...paint...glue...hmm..(tapping chin)..very slippery sheets that she used on me...lots of water...and a little of this and that and this and that and and..." Well while he does this for lets give him an hour at the least...lets get back to what Sere is doing and come back to him later...

Sere

"I think I'll need a change of clothes...how bout something revealing so it could give those boys a nose-bleed...yea..."

She rummaged through her drawers and found some clothes and puts them on. Now she is wearing a short short skirt about 3" above the knee, a black bra, a thin see through, short, tight, white tank top so it shows her curves and a little above her belly, a silky pink one button shirt over it so it buttons at the middle, 3" platforms with a LOT of straps, and lastly lets her very long blonde hair flow loose so it brushes a little of the floor.

"I think I'll cut my hair, it does seem a little long." So she cuts her hair until 5" above the knees. 'Now I'm done...'

She walkes down the stairs gracefully and to the living room to where the boys and Rashid are. They looked up when she enters the room. They looked her up and down and 4 seconds later the nose-bleed starts...(boy is that a lot of blood...) and all ran toward the bathroom or the kitchen or where ever there is a sink...

Quatre

"Yes! I'm finally finished!" He cried. He wiped the sweat away from his face with his sleeves. After an hour of planning and work he finally finished.

Meanwhile Quatre was upstairs so Sere decided to visit him.

Quatre's POV

She walked towards me and I feel as I started to sweat a little and suddenly before I get to calculate what's happening, she kissed me! Omg and she looked hot..and then the nose-bleed came and I ran to the bathroom to try to stop it. 3 minutes later I came out and she was standing near the door to where the prank I have set for her. As I walked toward her I stared to sweat all over...aw...she is so hot...I don't know what to say...

"Ah, hey Sere, um...y-you look g-great..."

Sere's POV

'He seems really nervous...interesting...and not to say cute!' She smirked.

"Thank you Q-chan."

''Um , how bout you go in there...I got something for you. "

"Sure."

Quatre

As she walked in I heard a splash and then a scream...some colorful words..ect..

I peeked in then I saw the most outstanding job I have ever done! She was wet and look at all the festive colors!

Plus, she looked really hot now, I mean her clothes where thin and showing so it stuck to her as a second skin and you can actually see her bra! And I'm blushing...! (OMG A PERVERTED QUATRE!)

Sere

I looked at myself and I see red...RED! Rageing RED! I will kill him for this...HE IS DEAD!

" QUATRE WINNER! YOU ARE THE DEAD ONE NOW! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE BUIED ALIVE AND YOU ROT IN YOUR GRAVE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Quatre

"Uh oh, trouble...well gotta run from the angry blonde..!"

Quatre ran down the stairs and out the door, you can hear the sound of car engine and the squeal of tires as he pulled out the drive way and down the street.

The guys including Rashid.

'Uh oh...' Their eyes are now as wide as dinner plates as they heard a deadly scream throughout the huge mansion.

Sere ran down the stairs a out the door and you can hear a sound of car engine and squeal of tires as she also raced out the drive way and down the streat. She chased Quatre around town for 2 hours until Quatre came back home and ran up the stars passed the guys who were or near the stairs. 3 seconds later a raging Sere came through the door (And I mean really through the door) Up the stairs nad passed the scared guys, and ran to the room where Quatre was hiding..which is the bedroom. She kicked the door down and the beating began with tortured blood curling screams throughout the mansion. Everyone meaning the G-boys, Rashid, the kitchen chefs, the maids, the servants, and everyone heard the scream...of a terrified blonde haired boy getting a beating by a red haired and red eyed girl. (Sere's hair is red because of the paint)

Now everyone heard the scream decided not to **_ever_** anger the blonde haired girl. Everyone learned a lesson after what has happened that day in the huge mansion. **_Never ever anger the blonde haired girl, cause she has a deadly temper. She can make the most terrifying person cower like a new born kitten..._**

Now from that day, they never angered the girl again, and Quatre is now in the hospital for the next 2 months, with 2 broken ribs, a black eye, a few scratches, some blue-ish purple colored bruises, and some other injuries. (OUCH! Better watch it ppl, never anger her.) Now everyone, is living peacefully. Quatre...not so much...but learned a important lesson.

_**1.) Read**_

_**2.)Enjoy**_

_**3.)Review**_

_**4.) Repeat**_

_**5.) Thanx to all the reviews, and the more reviews that I get the faster I'll update the next chapter for you.**_

_**Quatre: Crap...I have to stay as far away from her as possible..**_

_**Stoic-Girl-Of-Anime-Fantasy: I don't think thats possible for you.**_

_**Quatre: Why?**_

_**S-G-O-A-F: Cause she lives with you and sleeps in the same room as you.**_

_**Quatre: O... :( (sob)**_

_**Important message:**_

_**For those of you that actually laughed at this chapter since its so funny, just make sure that you don't laugh your guts out or laugh your head off. If any of this happens, its not my business to replace your head or any parts of your body. **_


	13. GBoys and Blondes Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.**

**The G-boys and Blondes Day**

During the afternoon the g-boys were in the kitchen dressed in their pj's since this is the day they have no missions or work to do. Even Heero isn't typing in his beloved laptop. Quatre just got out the hospital after 2 months, and Sere is just lazing around watching T.V. everyone is just doing whatever they can do to not get themselves bored. Everyone except Duo that is. . . . .

"Hey, guys isn't there something else to do? I'm bored." Duo replied, with a bored expression on his face.

"You do your whatever and we do ours." Trowa said with a blank face.

"Maxwell, leave us alone, do something else like eat or watch T.V." Wufei replied, with an annoyed voice.

"Hn, baka. (idiot or stupid)" Heero muttered under his breath.

"Grrr….there has to be something to do!" Duo cried.

The others just ignored him and continued to drink their coffee and eat their breakfast.

"Sorry, Q-chan. I kinda got carried away…"

"….um….yea…I think I deserved that…."

"…….."

The servants, chefs/cooks (same thing), maids, ect. They were just as bored as well. But, to their amusements, they were watching the boys and the blondes as their entertainments.

"AHHH! Come on! Those 2 should have kissed already!" Cried one of the maids.

"Shut up! Were tryin' ta watch here!" Replied one of the French cooks.

"Aye, I would like to see what would happen to tem too!" Replied another Germen chef.

"Would ya'll be quiet! I wanna watch this! So, shut up!" Said one of the male servents.

A grumble or mumbles of 'yes' 'si' 'sorry' ' yea' 'whatever' were the answers.

"Hey, guys have you seen any of the house servants?" Sere asked.

"No" were the answers.

"…Um ok…I was just wondering..cause, they haven't been around for a while."

"Your right, I haven't seen them for like 2 weeks. I think they are just hiding from you since they heard the girly scream from Quatre…hahahhahaha!" Laughed Duo.

"…Yea…Hey! I do not scream like a girl!"

"Q-chan, you do scream like a girl…actually a 5 year old girl…hahahha!"

"Yea, there right, want me to prove it to ya? Well, ok here..this is you. (Makes a terrified face) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Duo said/screamed.

Everyone then laughed at the face that Duo made, which looked really like Quatre.

Somewhere else

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed at what they saw.

"Well, Master Quatre sure does scream like a girl." One of the servants replied.

"Aye, Master Quatre was hilarious! Hohoho! My my my I have not seen him scream like that since his sisters dressed him up like a girl!" Laughed a German cook.

Some other place

"Wow, I didn't think that Serenity has it in her to do that!" Pluto replied shocked.

"Yes, I mean. Also, Quatre chuckles wow…I haven't had a good laugh in years!" Said Dr. J.

"I want to see the part that those 2 kissed, it was soo funny!" Cried Dr. M.

(the servents missed that part.)

" The face that Quatre made was just priceless!" Laughed Dr. S.

Back to the g-boys

They all were so bored that they decided that they all should at least do something together.

"Cards?"

"Nya"

"Chess?"

"Nya"

"ride in the neighborhood?"

"Stupid idea"

"how bout-"

"NO ideas from you Winner!"

"A picnic?"

"I guess…"

"Later"

"So, picnic later ok.."

"play in the park?"

"Maybe"

"ok park…"

"shop?"

"why?"

"Cause, our clothes are getting old and we need new ones."

"ok, I guess then."

"Dinner at 'Denny's'?"

"Nya"

"ok, fine hiw bout picnic at the park so then we can play there afterwards?"

"Good idea."

"Ok then, its settled."

Everyone gets dressed, and comes down later. And Quatre is dressed earlier and he is in a wheel chair. (poor quatre)

Since they are all ready and the food is in the basket they got into their cars or vans and went to their destination. After, about half an hour they head to find a spot for their picnic, and sat there to enjoy their day and play. Afer that they went to the mall to shop for some new clothes. They each spent about 3 hours there and brought home 8 bags each.

Then, after sometime they went to Denny's to have dinner, and went on to home.

"Guys, I want to call a truce." Sere suddenly said.

the guys all looked at each other until Trowa spoke. "We would like to call a truce as well."

"Ok, now no more pranks on us or you'll be facing my wrath!" Duo said.

"What, dress like a girl and then scream in our faces? I don't think so." Sere replied with a smirk.

"That's not what I had in mind..." Duo muttered.

"Well, everyone lets just go to bed. I'm tired." Quatre replied.

"Yea g'night."

"night."

"later"

Everyone then went to bed and slept til morning peacefully.

**So, what did you all think? I won't really be able to update for a while since my dad won't let me on the computer on weekdays anymore unless it concerns school. But, I'll try to sneak a story or chapter on sometimes. REVIEW!**


	14. Confessions

Note: Sorry everyone for not updating in a long time. I've been busy and coming up with some new ideas and a new chapter for 'Normal or Trouble?' so here is the last complete chapter for the fic. Enjoy!  
--------0-----------

Confession

As Sere was outside enjoying the day Quatre was inside thinking of how to confess his feelings to her directly or he can just get something to her to show her how he feels. He is in his room in front of the mirror practicing his speech to her and writing down a letter to her after that.

There he was standing in front of a mirror and talking to it though someone might just think he is talking to himself or going crazy.

" My dear sweet Serenity...no...My sweet Valentine...nooo its not even Valentine yetahem.Serenity my love...er...no...awe how am I going to pull this off." He said with a droopy face.

"Ya know that begging in front of a mirror won't help."

"Huh! Trowa, how long have you been standing there?" Quatre asked with a shocked look.

"Long enough to hear you say those beginning speeches" He replied with a smirk.

"Oh I'm glad its you or else if it was Duo he would be laughing at me or even worse he would video taped it then post it on the internet and and..and then everyone would know and...I am so desprate help me Trowa!" Quatre begged.

"Well, you can just buy-"

"I know but I don't know what jewelry? Fluffy animals? A card? What? "

"Give her something that you think would be right."

"Thanks, that would be something if I can think of something."

"Well good luck with that." He said as he closed the door. 

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------

'The weather is nice outside today, wonder what Q-chan is doing inside. Shouldn't be stuck in there all the time or its bed for his health. I guess I'll have to drag him out.'

Just as she was going to get up she heard car engine turn on and saw Q-chan's Porsche pull out and down the street.

'Huh he must be going somewhere, oh well I'll drag him out another time.'

She said that as she goes back to her afternoon.

At the flower shop Quatre bought a dozen of red and white roses, at the mall he bought a pure white fluffy rabbit/bunny, at the candy store he bought a box of caramel chocolates, and well he basically went to every place he could think of to buy something for her so he might have spent about ...umm $200 bucks?

At around seven at night he finally came back to the mansion. He as silently as a cat or he tried to with all the stuff he bought, went to their room and shut the door, waiting for Sere to come in then he can confess his feelings. About half hour later Sere came in and Quatre was in front of her.

"Sere, I have something to tell you and I am really being honest so..ah " He shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Well, come on say it. " Sere replied.

"Well, here." He stepped aside to show her all the things he bought for her and then he quickly blurted out "I love you Sere."

"What? Well, you didn't have to get this all for me, you can just say it."

"I was nervous and I didn't think you would feel the same about me so I want to show you how I feel, so here."

"Well, do you know how I feel? I loved you more than just my brother for a long time now. Ever since then we were split I still think of you. I love you too Quatre." The she kissed him on the lips to show him how she feels.

After the kiss..which lasted about 2 minutes. They broke apart and then they well, do what most couples would do. (I have no idea what they do so don't blame me.)

-----------Outside of the door.

"Awww isn't that cute?"

"Shut up Duo. They'll hear us."

The the rest of them also went to sleep.

Thanks everyone for your support and guidance from a few of my friends. Review!


End file.
